dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
I follow you
Oh I beg you, can I follow? Oh I ask you, why not always? Jon regardait d’un œil noir la scène d’adieu qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, grommelant dans sa barbe pendant qu’il sellait son cheval. Le Prince Rhaegar se tenait à l’ombre de la Citadelle de Maegor, dans la deuxième cour intérieure du Donjon Rouge. Face à lui, les mains dans les siennes, son épouse. Ils avaient une discussion que Jon n’entendait pas, mais le tendre baiser que le Rhaegar déposa sur le front bronzé de sa femme lui fit un brutal pincement au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle revienne de Peyredragon, celle-là ? N’auraient-ils pas pu se dire au revoir là-bas plutôt qu’à Port-Réal alors qu’ils allaient partir pour Accalmie ? – Eh bien, ser Jon, je n’aimerais pas être celle que vous maudissez ainsi de votre courroux…, fit une voix teintée de sarcasme, juste derrière lui. Jon pivota sur ses pieds pour dévisager ser Arthur Dayne qui le considérait d’un air visiblement très amusé, les bras croisés, appuyé contre son destrier. Encore un Dornien qui monopolisait le temps et l’attention de son Prince d’Argent. Foutus Dorniens. Arthur Dayne était considéré comme l’ami le plus proche de Rhaegar, poste que briguait furieusement Jon faute de pouvoir être légalement son époux ou officieusement son amant. Mais non, même ça, on le lui refusait. Pour toute réponse, l’héritier de la Griffonière marmonna de plus belle en serrant rageusement la sangle de sa selle. Arthur savait parfaitement qui était ladite cible et en plus, ça le faisait rire. L’idée d’être complètement à découvert devant le garde royal lui était très désagréable. Si Arthur balançait quoique ce soit, Jon nierait tout en bloc en prétextant qu’il s’agissait d’une invention scabreuse de son esprit tordu et libertin de Dornien. Tout le monde goberait ça. Sauf Rhaegar, probablement… Au moins parce qu’il estimait et connaissait Arthur Dayne mieux que ça et que ce dernier était très loin d’être un débauché. Et puis on n’embobinait pas Rhaegar comme ça. Le Prince était une des personnes les plus intelligentes et cultivées que Jon connaissait. Avant d’être un excellent guerrier, Rhaegar passait son temps à dévorer d’épais bouquins et à discuter longuement avec des mestres. Il avait tout, Rhaegar. Jon l’admirait plus que n’importe qui au monde. Be the ocean, where I unravel Be my only, be the water where I'm wading Jon se désintéressa d’Arthur Dayne lorsqu’un éclat argenté passa dans le coin de son champ de vision. Le Prince revenait vers eux, plongé dans ses pensées. Jon aurait souhaité que Rhaegar lui partage ses états d’âme, mais il ne se confiait jamais. Et le Dornien, est-ce que son Prince se confiait à lui lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux ? Et sa femme ? Est-ce qu’il lui parlait ? Jon aurait fait n’importe quoi pour savoir ce qu’il se passait dans cette tête qu’il adorait. Le Targaryen monta gracieusement sur son destrier noir, souple et leste comme un chat. Rien ne semblait lui demander d’efforts, tout paraissait naturel pour lui. Jon l’enviait et le vénérait tout à la fois. Rhaegar fit claquer ses rênes et la suite princière se mit en route. Le Prince menait le cortège aux côtés de Barristan Selmy. Un peu en arrière, le jeune homme gardait ses yeux bleu clair fixés dans le dos de l’héritier de la couronne, si intensément que s’il avait produit de la chaleur, même faible, les vêtements du Prince auraient probablement pris feu en moins d’une minute. Son esprit dériva dangereusement vers des visions de Rhaegar sans vêtement et Jon ne pu retenir un sourire à la fois niais et grivois. Il aimait suivre le Prince, il pouvait l’admirer de tout son soûl sans que ce dernier ne se doute de rien. Il pouvait le dévorer du regard comme ça lui chantait, savourer la vision des muscles de son dos rouler sous ses vêtements lorsqu’il marchait, le merveilleux galbe de ses fesses, l’éclat lunaire de ses cheveux d’or blanc, sa démarche digne et racée, tout son corps délié et athlétique se mouvoir avec aisance,… – La vue est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? Jon se crispa, agrippant ses rênes avec colère. Encore cet espèce de… ! Le Connington tourna rageusement la tête vers Arthur Dayne qui lui souriait largement. Voilà donc pourquoi il ne chevauchait pas aux côtés de Rhaegar avec Barristan ! Pour mieux le railler avec son ton mielleux ! – Oh, laissez-moi, à la fin ! Vous n’avez pas des prérogatives plus importantes que de me faire chier ? !, pesta le jeune homme. Comme Rhaegar se retournait pour voir ce qu’il se passait, Jon déglutit et ajouta un timide « ser » à la fin de sa phrase. Le Prince arqua un sourcil argenté mais ser Arthur lui fit signe que tout allait bien avant de presser son cheval pour tenir l’autre flanc du Targaryen. Avant de se retourner, ce dernier levant la main et salua en souriant largement. Le cœur de Jon manqua un battement et il leva la main à son tour, tout sourire. Devant la mine étonnée de Rhaegar, Jon jeta un regard en arrière et vit Elia faire des signes à son mari derrière le cortège, le petit Aegon dans les bras, sa fille Rhaenys confiée à ceux de Saskia Stark, sa dame de compagnie. Bordel… C’était elle que le Prince saluait, pas lui… ! Si Jon avait pu rentrer dans le sol, il l’aurait fait. Rouge de honte, il baissa la tête mais pu voir juste à temps les épaules d’Arthur Dayne trembler légèrement d’un fou rire silencieux. Mais quel enfoiré, celui-là ! S’il n’avait pas peur des aptitudes martiales du garde royal, Jon l’aurait passé au fil de son épée depuis longtemps ! Rhaegar aussi… mais pas pareil. Jon toussota et s’éclaircit la gorge, pris d’une bouffée de chaleur. Il prit une inspiration en tâchant de reprendre contenance, fixant son regard sur la nuque du Prince comme une ancre. C’est très bien la nuque, c’est neutre, non ? Quoique Rhaegar l’avait fort belle… Heureusement, ses cheveux la cachaient présentement. Comme si les Sept se jouaient également de lui, le Prince choisit ce moment précis pour ramener sa chevelure argentée sur son épaule, dégageant sa belle nuque. Jon leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant ses malédictions entre ses dents. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour parcourir cette nuque de baisers fébriles, pour embrasser chaque vertèbre pendant que sa main descendrait le long du dos de son prince alangui sur la couche qu’ils partageraient… You're my river running high Run deep, run wild Jon était à peu près sûr qu’il était rouge comme un homard bien ébouillanté, probable que son visage se perdait totalement dans la teinte de ses cheveux et de sa barbe. Heureusement, le Prince semblait en grande conversation avec les gardes royaux qui l’entouraient. Pour une fois, le jeune Connington était content que Rhaegar ne le regarde pas. Les joues cuisantes et la gorge sèche, Jon prit fébrilement un mouchoir en tissu dans une petite sacoche sur sa hanche et essuya la sueur de son visage. Ce voyage s’annonçait terriblement long… C’était pour suivre Rhaegar qu’il avait quitté la Griffonière et les Terres de l’Orage où il revenait maintenant pour la première fois depuis son départ. C’était après l’avoir vu jouer la plus belle mélodie et chanter la plus belle chanson que Jon était tombé sous le charme. Le Prince n’était pas seulement cultivé et excellent combattant, il était aussi un artiste d’exception. Son charisme l’avait frappé direct au cœur et Jon avait tout de suite su qu’il désirerait suivre cet homme toute sa vie, où qu’il aille, quoiqu’il fasse. Alors lorsque le Prince était reparti vers Port-Réal et que leur séparation était déjà un déchirement pour le jeune Jon qui n’avait que douze ans, ce fut le déclic, le déclencheur de ses premiers émois. Il s’était toujours senti perplexe face à son indifférence vis-à-vis de la gente féminine. Mais lorsque ce Prince de quinze ans, beau, fascinant et puissant comme un dragon était arrivé, il avait pleinement compris les sensations que lui décrivaient les garçons plus âgés. Sauf que ce n’était pas une femme qui lui donnait la chair de poule, qui peuplait ses rêves de scènes inavouables et qui faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse, c’était le Prince. Il avait tenu presque un mois à se languir de son Prince d’argent avant d’asséner à son père qu’il partait devenir écuyer à la capitale. Mais la charge d’écuyer l’intéressait bien moins que de suivre Rhaegar comme son ombre, pouvoir contempler son beau visage tous les jours, écouter sa musique,… Oui, Rhaegar était l’homme qu’il désirait suivre pour le reste de sa vie, sans l’once d’un regret, même s’il ne le remarquait jamais, même s’il ne l’aimerait jamais en retour. I follow, I follow you Deep sea baby, I follow you Dark doom honey, I follow you